Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As contemporary developments in low voltage computing have progressed, permissible thresholds and margins for operation of integrated circuits have significantly diminished. Near threshold computing, for example, may lower voltage levels to the point where formerly acceptable process variation in the fabrication of an integrated circuit design may now result in substantially divergent functional capabilities and tolerances.
Typically, in near threshold computing, such process variation may result in localized failures of subunits of processor cores. Under the same operating conditions, for example, an integer arithmetic unit of one core may fail while a translation lookahead buffer of another core may fail.